Away From Home
by black-nails
Summary: Kayla, did you give him our cloak?
1. The Meeting

_**Away From Home**_

_**I no own Inuyasha**_

Chapter one 

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Lindsay heard the shriek of a female voice.

"Kayla?" She asked softly, finally opening her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." They both sat up and looked around. They were in a dense forest. The trees towered many feet above them. They stood up and started to turn to better see their surroundings and suddenly bumped into each other. "This not anywhere within a hundred miles of the school, Kayla."

"Malfoy."

"What about him?"

"He sent us here."

"He is so dead when we get back!" There was a noise behind them and they turned around. There stood two guys, two girls, and a,

"What is that short thing?" Lindsay whispered to Kayla.

"Who are you?" They looked up into golden yellow eyes.

"And who is that?" Kayla whispered.

"Demon." Lindsay breathed. The one they were referring to was one of the two guys. He had white hair and was wearing huge red pants a red shirt with huge sleeves.

"I am Lindsay Wheeler and this is my sister, Kayla Wheeler. We are Elven Princesses from Rivendell. We were transported her from Hogwarts.." "Stop. What is Elven, Rivendell, and Hogwarts?"

"Elven is a race, Rivendell is our city, and Hogwarts is our school where we learn and practice our sorcery."

"Sorcery?" Lindsay turned to the other guy. He wore all black. He had black hair and dark eyes.

"Yes, sorcery. Magic. We answered your question, now you answer ours, who are you?"

"I am Inuyasha." Said the one with yellow eyes that Lindsay had called a demon. "You are not Inuyasha."

"Yes, I am."

"Prove it." Lindsay said. Suddenly he jumped up and pulled out his Tetsusaiga. Lindsay drew her wand,

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She yelled. The Tetsusaiga flew from his hand and gently landed in Lindsay's.

"Fine." Kayla said, still not showing that she completely believed him. Inuyasha gave her a look and sat down on a rock close by.

"I'm Kagome, this is Sango." Kagome had dark hair that fell to her waist and dark eyes. She wore a white shirt with a green jacket over it and a green skirt. Songo had dark hair as long as Kagome's. She had on a white dress with red flowers on it.

"This is Shippo." Kagome said, "He's not a beaver or a squirrel, he's a fox. "I am Miroku." The dark haired guy stepped forward and held out his hand to shake. Kayla and Lindsay in turn shook his hand.

"Hedwig." Lindsay said looking up at an owl. A letter dropped straight into Kayla's hands.

"It's from Dumbledor." They said together, looking at the seal. "Hedwig's waiting for our reply."


	2. Dear Kayla and Lindsay

_**Away From Home**_

_**I no own Inuyasha**_

Chapter two

"What does it say?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know! You open it!" Kayla tossed the letter to Lindsay. Out of the corner of her eye, Lindsay saw Inuyasha and Miroku starring at her and Kayla.

"What are you looking at?" Kayla asked. When they didn't answer, Lindsay looked down at her clothes then Kayla's. Their robes, skirts, sweaters, and shirts were torn in many different places.

"Stop starring, there's nothing to look at." Kayla snapped.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Lindsay said.

"Open the letter, Lindsay."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You!"

"You!"

"No you!"

"Make me!"

"Fine, I will!"

"Fine, go ahead!"

"Both of you shut up!" Inuyasha shouted and Hedwig turned her head and looked at him like he should be the one to shut up.

"Ok, reading the letter."

_Dear Kayla and Lindsay Wheeler,_

_I know about your transportation. You are needed in Japan Which is where you should be receiving this letter. You are to help the demon killers recover the jewel that was shattered. Mr. Malfoy did do the transportation. It is actually a witchy good thing that he did because I was just informed about this mission that fate has put you in. Mr. Malfoy has been put into detention and Hagrid wanted you to know that he will be dealing with Draco's punishment._

_From,_

_Headmaster Dumbledor_

Kayla took a piece of parchment and a pen out of her robe. They hunched over the parchment writing back to Dumbledor.

"Here Hedwig," Lindsay tied the letter around her leg and gave her a treat she had put in her pocket this morning incase she saw Hedwig or went to the Owlery.

"Have a safe flight. Get letters from Harry, Ron, and Hermione for us." Hedwig screeched and flew away.

"What did you write?" Sango asked.

"None of your business." Kayla snapped.

"Can we go now?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone and started walking off.

"Where are we going?" Lindsay asked. Either no one heard her or no one paid attention to her and they walked off with out giving her the slightest glance.

"Isn't that typical?" Lindsay asked under her breath.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked turning around.

"Nothing, Inuyasha."

"You still have my Tetsusaiga." He said getting too close to her face. She could feel his breath on her lips mixing with her own.

"You can have it back once you ask nicely." She said softly.


	3. Deal

_**Away From Home**_

_**I no own Inuyasha**_

Chapter three

For miles, Inuyasha led, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed behind him and Lindsay and Kayla followed behind them. Lindsay and Kayla were getting hot but were afraid to take their robes off on account of not knowing where the different holes could be.

"I feel dirty and tired." Kayla said to Lindsay. Kayla ran up beside Inuyasha.

"Is there anywhere we can stop and wash off-" Inuyasha stopped.

"W-wash off?"

"Yeah, a creek, a lake, anything? We are kind of dirty." He looked her up and down.

"You're dirty? You don't look dirty."

"Our clothes are torn, our hair is in knots, and we are also tired."

"Come on, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "There's a creek over there, let's go." Kagome, Sango, and Kayla ran over to the creek. Lindsay stayed behind. She thought for a minute about staying with Inuyasha and Miroku then ran off to the creek with the other girls. She pointed her finger at the ground and made four clean out fits appear.

"Um, Lindsay, I hate to ask this, but um, why didn't you just use magic to clean us off?"

"Because using magic is not the same as really cleaning, I wanted to get in some water and swim, and um, I might have um, forgotten." Kayla rolled her eyes. They undressed under the water and threw their clothes to the shore. They swam and splashed each other. It took them almost a whole hour before they decided to get out. When they stood up and started walking back to their dry clothes, Lindsay and Kayla got the annoying feeling of some one watching them. They looked up only to see Inuyasha and Miroku starring at them.

"You pervs!" Lindsay yelled as all four of them quickly wrapped towels around themselves.

"We weren't at looking you!" Inuyasha yelled from his place in a tree.

"Yeah right Mr. Bug eyes!" Lindsay yelled back at him.

"You looked like a deer caught in headlights!" Kayla yelled.

"It kind of was like headlights, Kayla." Lindsay whispered. The four of them walked behind four separate huge rocks and changed. Sango came out in a red dress with huge sleeves. Kagome was in a short skirt that was light blue and a sleeveless light blue shirt. Lindsay came out third. She had on tight shorts, a spaghetti strap shirt that said 'New York' on the front, She didn't wear any shoes, and she had her hair in a half pony tail with a clip in it. Kayla then came out with short shorts, a spaghetti strap, belly shirt that said 'Sexy Chick' above a baby chick. She had on flip-flops and her hair was in a ponytail and also had a clip in it. They all turned around,

"What do you think?" Kayla asked. Inuyasha and Miroku's mouths fell open and their eyes got wide.

"Sexy Chick?" Inuyasha asked eyeing Kayla.

"Yeah," She said, "Don't ya think?" A smiled played at the corners of his lips.

"Shippo's asleep now." Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Miroku had started a fire when they heard two familiar female voices,

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing!" Kayla and Lindsay yelled at Inuyasha. They sat down near the fire and didn't talk anymore. Kagome and Sango walked off leaving Kayla, Lindsay, Inuyasha, and Miroku by themselves. Inuyasha soon got up and walked away without any word. Miroku then got up and went in the opposite direction of Inuyasha.

"I wonder if the legendary Inuyasha likes me." Kayla said.

"Kayla, get real. We just got here, I bet they hate us even though they don't know us."

"You like Miroku."

"What?" Lindsay asked, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"I've seen they way you look at him, it's obvious."

"So what? Maybe I do think he's sort of cute." Lindsay's eyes went off to the direction Miroku had gone in,

"I have an idea, you go and talk to Miroku and find out if he could, maybe, possibly like me, and I'll do the same for you with Inuyasha." Lindsay said.

"Deal." They shook hands and ran off after the guys.


	4. The Kiss

_**Away From Home**_

_**I no own Inuyasha**_

Chapter four

Kayla found Miroku sitting by a small creek.

"Hey Miroku."

"Hello Kayla." Miroku patted the ground beside him for her to sit down. When she sat down she stretched her legs out in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Miroku glance at them a few times.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" Miroku asked.

"Yes," Kayla said, "Very nice." Miroku moved a piece of hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear. A shiver ran up her spin and she got chill bumps all over even though it was very warm. He caressed her cheek for a few seconds then brought his hand gently down her arm. She liked the feeling but remembered the deal she had made with her younger sister. She knew that Lindsay would be asking Inuyasha questions the moment she got to him. She thought up how she was going to ask Miroku questions about Lindsay without hurting his feelings.

"So" She started, "Do you like Lindsay?" She saw his eyes light up at the sound of her name.

"Lindsay?" He asked, "She is very pretty. I guess I might like her." He turned to Kayla and kissed her lips then walked off. Kayla was very confused but decided against telling Lindsay because she had liked the feeling of Miroku's lips on hers.


	5. The second kiss

_**Away From Home**_

_**I no own Inuyasha**_

Chapter 5

Lindsay found Inuyasha sitting on a rock.

"Hey Inuyasha." She said coming up behind him. He grunted a reply.

"You seem to like the way Kayla looked today." She said. His eyes shot open at the sound of Kayla's name.

"She was ok, I guess." Then he closed his eyes again.

"You like her, don't you?" She asked. He grunted once more. She thought for a minute and wondered what was going on with Miroku and Kayla. She knew Kayla wouldn't come out with the direct question for Miroku but she didn't care. He sat up and rubbed his shoulders. "Here," She said getting on the rock beside him, "I'll do that for you." She started to massage his shoulders and back. He never said thank you and she wondered why she was doing it when he didn't even act like she was there doing anything. Then, suddenly all the stories that she was told at school about him came flooding back to her. He wasn't very considerate and she wondered why Kayla liked him. He turned around and looked at her,

"Is there something you wanted?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually there is." His eyes seemed to light up and another smile started tugging at his mouth.

"Not that you perv. I came to ask you something about Kayla." The smile stopped and his eyes looked different.

"What about her?"

"Do you like her?"

"Why would you asked me something like that?"

"Just answer the question, Inuyasha!" She was now getting aggravated. "Why should I?" He asked.

"Because I want to know! So tell me!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

Inuyasha's eyes got wide at what he had just said.

"That wasn't funny, you tricked me."

"You said yes, Inuyasha, so tell me."

"Kayla is pretty, I might like her."

"Cool." Inuyasha bent down and, catching her off guard, Kissed her lips. He walked away leaving her stunned.


	6. Inuyasha

_**Away From Home**_

_**I no own Inuyasha**_

Chapter 6

"Kayla," Inuyasha said, "Your sister talked to me a few minutes ago." He came up behind her where Miroku had left her. He sat close to her and she blushed.

"What did you talk about?" She asked.

"Nothing much." He said.

"Please tell me that y'all did not fight."

"Only if trading words is fighting with her." Kayla sat back using her hands to support her. Inuyasha laid all the back and put his hands behind his head. Kayla thought he was going to say something sarcastic like the professors always said he would. He didn't say anything sarcastic, he said,

"That shirt is nice on you."

"You don't have to lie."

"I'm not." He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back to lay beside him. She gratefully did and turned on her side to face him. She kissed his cheek and he turned his head to look at her. He leaned closer to her until they were only centimeters apart. All Kayla had to do was lean a little closer and their lips would be locked. He looked from her eyes to her lips a few times. She liked the feel of his breath mingling with hers. He suddenly leaned in and gave her a long, passionate kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her pulling her up against his firm body.


	7. Miroku

_**Away From Home**_

_**I no own Inuyasha**_

Chapter 7

Miroku walked up behind Lindsay. He sat down beside her on the rock. She smiled softly at him. The side of his body was pressed up against hers and his arm was wrapped around her waist. He put his hand on her hip, kissed her cheek and started playing with the hem of her shorts. He felt warm against her side. She started to blush and he stroked her cheek. She leaned into him and put her head against his chest. His hand moved back and it made Lindsay jerk a little and blush even more. She looked up at him and he pressed his lips to hers. Her arms automatically went around his neck. He put his arms around her lower back and pulled her to him. Lindsay smiled to herself and relaxed in his arms.


	8. A Dream?

_**Away From Home**_

_**I no own Inuyasha**_

Chapter 8

Kayla found it harder to breathe as the kiss got deeper. His tongue lightly touched her lips asking for permission. She had gone to muggle school long enough to know what would happen if she allowed his tongue, not to mention that he was a half dog demon. She thought about it then allowed the tip of his tongue in. Inuyasha moved and he was half way on top of her. He suddenly stopped,

"Your sister still has my sword." She rolled her eyes. She lifted up and caught his lips with hers. Kayla smiled, lips still pressed to his, thinking about how she had seen Lindsay do that to a sixth year one time. She started to laugh against his lips. Inuyasha pulled away again and looked at her. His whole body was on top of hers and she liked it. "What's so funny?"

"I was thinking about something."

"Its getting dark," He said, "And cold. Let's go back to camp." They got up and started walking back. Inuyasha slipped his arm around Kayla's waist and she leaned into him. Every so often he would plant a kiss on the top of her head and she would giggle softly.

Lindsay pulled her head back.

"Miroku, it's getting late." Miroku planted light kisses on her neck. "Miroku, I'm serious, we need to go back to the fire. It's getting cold."

"I can keep you warm." Miroku said against her neck.

"I know you could but if we don't go back Kayla will come looking for us." "So?"

"So," She pushed him off of her. 'I didn't think anyone could be as persistent as a guy at Hogwarts.' She thought. "We need to go back now." She firmly took his hand and started pulling him with her. He took his other hand and placed it in her back pocket. He was surprised that she didn't turn around and slap him. She turned to him and placed her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I snapped." She lifted up on her toes and kissed him. All the way back, Lindsay had her arm around his waist and he kept his hand in her back pocket.

"They're sleeping." Kayla said aloud as they got to the fire. Inuyasha laid down and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Kayla knew what he was doing. He didn't want Sango or Kagome to now about them yet. Maybe she was wrong in liking him. She didn't think much more about it. She laid down a few feet away from him and went to sleep instantly.

"Miroku, look, they're sleeping." Miroku kissed the top of Lindsay's head and walked to the opposite side of the fire from Inuyasha. 'Fine,' Lindsay thought, 'If he doesn't want anyone to know about us then I don't either.' Lindsay went to the opposite side of the fire from Kayla

and went to sleep.

That night Kayla and Lindsay shared a dream. They were back at Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Suddenly the sky became dark and the mood became unhappy. Harry's scare on his forehead glowed and he covered it with his hand and cringed in pain. Lindsay and Kayla's crescent moon scares on their necks began to burn too. They looked up and Voldemort was flying above them on a broom.

"Avada Kedarvra!" He screamed. The five ran behind the nearest trees to avoid the attack.

"Premonition!" Lindsay and Kayla screamed sitting up. They both clutched at the moons on their necks, adjusting their eyes to the light. Kayla and Lindsay pushed into each other's minds.

"Do you think last night with those two was a dream too?" Lindsay asked. Kayla looked over at Inuyasha's Sleeping body.


	9. We are going home

_**I no own Inuyasha**_

Chapter 9

"It couldn't have been a dream." Kayla said, "It was real. It had to be!"

"Do you really think we could have a shot with legends? Plus, they have Kagome and Sango, what do they need with us? Come on, Kayla, let's go find a way to get back to the school, they don't need us."

"What about the letter Dumbledor sent?"

"It was to make us feel better about being dropped here by Malfoy, let's go." Lindsay pointed at her clothes then at Kayla's and they were back in their Hogwarts out fits. When they walked off, Inuyasha and Miroku sat up.

"They're leaving?" Miroku asked.

"We can't let them." Inuyasha said getting up. Inuyasha sniffed out their sent and followed it.

"I hear them." Inuyasha whispered.

"I hear something." Kayla whispered. They started running and the footsteps behind them never went away. Suddenly, Inuyasha was in front of them. Miroku grabbed Lindsay's arm and Inuyasha did the same to Kayla.

"What do you want?" Lindsay asked.

"Why are you leaving?" Lindsay and Kayla looked at Inuyasha then at Miroku.

"You don't need us!" They screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"We had a dream," Kayla said.

"Kayla, shut up." Lindsay said.

"No." She said, "We had a dream that we were with you last night." Kayla looked at the ground then into Inuyasha's yellow eyes.

"What do you mean, 'you had a dream'?" Miroku asked putting his finger under Lindsay's chin to lift her head so that she would look at him. "You were with us last night." Miroku said.

"We couldn't have been," Lindsay said, "If we were with you last night then we would have been in your arms when we woke up."

"If a demon had come during the night and you were with us, you could have been hurt worse then if you were by yourselves." Inuyasha said. "NO, we couldn't have been hurt worse. We have magic and you know it so don't try to cover up the truth!" Lindsay said jerking out of Miroku's grasp.

"You didn't want us near you because of Kagome and Sango!"

"That's not true!" Miroku protested taking her wrists. Inuyasha was already holding Kayla tightly against him. Miroku brought Lindsay's hands up to his lips.

"Don't think that." He pressed his lips to her fingers,

"Never think that." He entwined his right hand fingers with her left-hand fingers. He once again tilted her head back but this time kissed her.

"Where were you?" Kagome asked, her eyes got wide when she saw Inuyasha's arms wrapped Kayla. Sango's eyes also got wide when she saw Miroku's arms wrapped around Lindsay.

"We were busy." Kayla said.

"I don't want to know what you were busy doing." Sango said throwing Lindsay evil looks.

"Good." Lindsay said, "You're not gonna know." Sango lunged at Lindsay and knocked her down. Sango and Lindsay started fighting. Miroku pulled Sango off of Lindsay still kicking and punching the air. "Miroku is mine and I love him!" Lindsay screamed.

"She's mad." Kayla stated. Kagome ran at Kayla. "Wingardium Leviosa, Charm!" Kayla held hand out as Charm obeyed. Lindsay allowed Charm to go to her sister.

"I hate you, Kagome!" Kayla screamed raising Charm over her head. "I love Inuyasha and you will never have him!" As she started to strike Kagome with the sword, Inuyasha caught her arm.

"If you truly love me," He said into her ear, "You will not do this." Kayla let the sword drop like it weighed two more tons than normal. Lindsay crawled from her place on the ground to retrieve it. Lindsay looked up at Kayla. Her face was red with anger. Kayla glared down her nose at Kagome who was also on the ground. She growled and her human ears disappeared and on top of her head were demon cat ears. Her ears were light brown and her eyes glowed red. Her nails grew long and her teeth turned to fangs.

"Kayla!" Lindsay yelled, "Don't! Please! Not now!" Kayla turned to her younger sister and her expression softened.

"Yes." Kayla growled, she turned back to Kagome and her eyes flashed, "Now is perfect."

"Kayla!" Inuyasha now yelled. He grabbed her shoulders and she struggled against his hold but he only held onto her tighter, almost hurting her, trying to calm her down. Suddenly her eyes were brown once more, her finger nails and teeth went back to normal. Her ears also became normal once again. She suddenly collapsed in Inuyasha's arms.

"Great," Lindsay looked over at Kagome, "She's not fighting Voldemort or a demon. Do you really think she would waste her energy on you?"

"Who's the one who collapsed?"

"It's not because of you! Don't think so highly of yourself." An owl screeched. "Not now Hedwig!" Lindsay caught the letter that Hedwig dropped. She read it once and suddenly sat down, rereading it.

"What does it say?" Kayla crawled over to Lindsay. Kayla took it from her and read it aloud.

Hey Kayla, Lindsay,

WE heard about the teleportation. Hermione punched Malfoy for you but said that after you get back there will be much more pain. Dumbledor is having a funeral for Sirius.

Lindsay started to cry. Kayla wrapped an arm around her and finished reading.

Please come, he was your uncle. We know how much he meant to you. Hope to see you soon.

Harry

Ron

Hermione

Lindsay put her head to her knees and cried harder. Miroku sat down behind her and started to rub her back soothingly. Kayla, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and even Lindsay wondered why he never touched her butt. 'He respects you.' Kayla whispered across her mind, 'He loves you.' 'He can't,' She thought, 'He doesn't respect any woman enough not to touch her. He doesn't love anyone, not even me.' Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Let's find a way back to Hogwarts, Kayla."

"No," Inuyasha said.

"No what?" Kayla asked.

"You cannot go. We need you here."

"Inuyasha's right." Miroku said.

"He's our uncle!" Lindsay said bringing her sword in front of her, "We are going and you cannot stop us. You can come with us or you can stay here but you will not stop us!"

"Lindsay," Kayla said, "You are on the ground with your sword, that is not smart. Put it away now."

"Not until they stop telling us what to do!"

"We don't want to be separated from you."

"Miroku!" Sango yelled.

"Inuyasha," Kagome looked at both of them, "You wouldn't go would you?"


	10. Competition

I no own Inuyasha

Away From Home 

Chapter 10

"We have no choice."

"What do you mean? They just gave you a choice!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha snapped, "We are going as soon as they find a way back. All of us are going." He looked at Kayla and Lindsay, "How long should we be gone?"

"Three nights and four days."

"Why that long?" Kagome asked.

"To be there the night before, which is tonight, the funeral for tomorrow and the next day and night because we need to be with our friends and we'll leave the next morning." Kayla said.

"Why do we have to go?"

"Because there could be jewel shards."

"I know how to get us back." Kayla announced. She pointed her wand at everyone in turn and said Malfoy's incantation backwards. As everyone fell gracefully onto their feet, Lindsay tripped and landed on her butt.

"Ow." She whispered and jumped up.

"Lindsay! Kayla!" They heard three voices shout. They turned toward the lake and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione running towards them. They hugged each one in turn. When they turned back to introduce them to the others, Inuyasha and Miroku did not look pleased. Inuyasha grabbed Kayla's arm and pulled her to him. Miroku did the same with Lindsay.

"It's ok y'all." Lindsay said, "These are our Gryffindor friends."

"It's hot out here." Harry and Ron said at the same time. They took off their robes, then their sweaters, then their shirts.

"Stop trying to show off." Lindsay, Kayla and Hermione said but never took their eyes off of them.

"You know what?" Inuyasha and Miroku asked, "It really is hot out here." Inuyasha took off his kimono and then his shirt and handed them to Kayla. Miroku took off the robe he was wearing over his pants and handed it to Lindsay. All four then stripped down to their boxers. "What if Snape catches you?" Hermione asked.

"We get detention." Harry said calmly.

"Hermione," Ron said exasperated. "We are behind four humongus trees. No one will catch us."

"Ok, everyone, clothes back on," Lindsay said, "Let's finish this upstairs in the guys' guest bedroom." They put their clothes back on and Lindsay was disappointed about what she had done.

"We are not staying in here." Kagome said when they got to the room. Malfoy suddenly appeared at the door,

"Draco has volunteered to show us around." When the door shut, Kayla locked it. The guys got back down to their boxers. Inuyasha's were red. Miroku's were black. Harry's were blue and Ron's were light green. The girls couldn't look at anything but the bodies in front of them. Inuyasha pulled Kayla against him. He was hot against her already warm body. She linked her arms around his waist. While smiling smugly at Harry and Ron, he moved his hand into her back pocket and pulled her so close against him that there wasn't any air space between their chests down to their knees.

Now, Harry, Ron, Miroku, and Inuyasha decided that it was a competition between them for the two girls, Inuyasha against Harry and Miroku against Ron.

Now it was Miroku's turn. He went over to the bed and sat down. He pulled Lindsay into his lap and gently placed her head on his shoulder. She put her arms around his neck and he rested one hand on her lower back and one hand on her upper thigh, smiling.

Harry went over to Kayla and pulled her to him by her front pockets. He crossed his arms behind her back and placed each hand into a pocket. He planted soft kisses right below her left ear.

Ron went to Lindsay and pulled her off Miroku's lap. He lay down on his back on the bed. He pulled Lindsay against him. He kissed her cheek then her lips then her neck.

It was Inuyasha's turn now. He took Kayla from Harry and went over to his bed. He lay down and pulled Kayla on top of him. She placed her hands on his chest. He lifted his head and caught her lips as she had done to him. His hands gently glided down her body until they could go no further.

Miroku was next. He laid Lindsay on the bed on her back. He lay down on top of her and started to kiss her. His hands went down the front of her body very gently. He stopped when his hands could go no further and Lindsay giggled at the touch.

Harry rolled Kayla off of Inuyasha and got on top of her. He played with the inside hem of her shorts while he kissed her neck all over.

Ron pushed Miroku off Lindsay and pulled her on top of him. He put his index fingers in the front two belt loops of her shorts and the rest in her pockets and kissed from her lips down to her collarbone.

Inuyasha picked Kayla up and gently placed her head on the pillow on his bed. He crawled on top of her and started to kiss her. He kissed her everywhere Harry had and then her collarbone and he kept his hands firmly on her waist.

Miroku pulled Lindsay from Ron and lay on top of her. He kissed her cheeks, lips, neck, collarbone and a little further down to surpass Ron.

"OK," Lindsay said getting out from under Miroku, "That's enough."

She walked to the door. When her hand was on the doorknob, she turned to Kayla, "When you get back to the room, you can tell me anything you want." She left and went to her dormitory. She changed into her bedclothes and sat in bed thinking. She knew her older sister would go further than she had.

For an hour she sat up thinking about Miroku and deciding whether she should go back to Japan or stay at Hogwarts. Kayla suddenly came in smiling. Lindsay pushed into her mind and her eyes grew wide.

"You didn't!' She squealed, "You're just thinking that so I don't figure out what really happened!"

"No," Kayla said, "We really did go all the way."


	11. Battle?

_**I no own Inuyasha**_

_**Away From Home**_

Chapter 11

"Kayla!" Lindsay screamed silently thanking Dumbledor for making soundproof walls.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

Kayla explained every little detail about how slow it went, how good it made her feel, and every little touch that made her shiver while she got ready for bed.

"Why would you do something like this?" Lindsay asked, "You know what the consequences could be."

"I love him and I know we'll be together in the end."

"Did you have a premonition about it?"

"No, you know we can't see things like that and you know we can't see that far into the future. I just know." They sat in silence for a while. Soon there was a tapping a their window.

"Look," Kayla said, "Hedwig has a letter for us." Lindsay got up and opened the window and took the letter off Hedwig's leg then tossed it to Kayla.

"I'm tired of reading letters. You read it." Hedwig got a treat off the table and flew to the Owlery to sleep. Kayla pointed at the window and it shut. She opened the letter and read it to herself.

"Joey will be here tomorrow morning." She said, "So will Yami, Tristan and Bakura."

"What about Duke?"

"Yeah, he's coming too."

"You use to like him. Did meeting Inuyasha make you hate him?"

"No, I don't hate him but I don't want him to meet Inuyasha." Lindsay looked over at Kayla.

"Is it 'cuz y'all went all the way?"

"That's one reason."

"What's the other reason?"

"I don't want him to find out."

"How's he gonna find out if you don't tell him?'

"I don't want Inuyasha to tell him." Lindsay's eyes grew wide.

"He could tell Duke and Duke would get so mad."

"Duh." Kayla then stared at her covers, "Let's just go to sleep." Lindsay looked at her sister then lay down and they both went to sleep.

Lindsay fell out of her bed with a hard thump, waking Kayla.

"What are you doing on the floor?" She asked.

"Someone's in the room." Lindsay whispered looking around the room in the dark. She scanned the shadows with her mind to find a trace of Harry, Ron or Hermione under the invisibility cloak. She found a mind but it wasn't the mind of someone she's known for years. It wasn't a mind like Miroku's but a mind that had been with her sister only a few hours before.

"Inuyasha," She said, "Come out now and bring Miroku with you or else I will summon Charm and your Tetsusaiga."

"She read your minds." Kayla said sounding very tired. Inuyasha and Miroku stepped from underneath the cloak.

"Hey!" Lindsay yelled, "That's the cloak Sirius gave to us!" She crawled over and picked up the emerald green material, "How did you get this?" Inuyasha looked over at Kayla. "Kayla, Did you give him our cloak?"

"Maybe." Kayla said softly.

"Kayla," She said again but this time more fiercely, "Did you give him the cloak that our uncle gave to us?"

"Yes," Kayla whined, "but it was only to get them in."

"I fell off my bed because you gave them the cloak?" Lindsay was getting angry, "Why would you give them our cloak?"

"So they could get it in."

"Don't even think that you're going to do anything in this room." Lindsay crawled back into her bed holding onto the cloak.

Inuyasha went over to Kayla and lay down under the covers with her and encircled her with his arms. Miroku got beside Lindsay and kissed the back of her head.

"I did not mean to upset you. I am sorry." Lindsay turned in his arms so she could see him.

"It's not your fault. I was suppose to keep it locked up in the and I didn't." He kissed her lips and trailed his kisses down her neck.

Inuyasha and Miroku woke the girls the next morning. After they got dressed in their clothes for Sirius's funeral, they walked into the hall and saw Joey. Lindsay ran to her brother and put her arms tightly around his neck. Joey hugged her then Kayla. The two then hugged Tristan, Yami and Bakura. They then introduced Inuyasha and Miroku who did not look pleased.

"Where's Duke?" Lindsay asked and Kayla tightened her hold on Inuyasha.

"Right here, Lindsay." They looked past the others to see Duke standing at the end of the corridor. Lindsay ran to him and he caught her in his arms and twirled her around. He took her hand and spun her in a slow circle, looking her over.

"You have grown a lot since the last time I saw you. Then pulled her to him and held her tight. They walked over to the others.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, this is Duke Devlin." Duke held out his hand to shake but neither half-demon nor human would. Miroku pulled Lindsay from Duke and glared at him.

At the Funeral, Kayla didn't want Inuyasha to let her go and Lindsay didn't want to be touched. Everyone who cared about anyone related with Sirius was there which was almost every house but Slytherin. Professor Lupin had come also. All the teachers had said something before they put their flowers on the grave. Harry couldn't choke anything out so he quietly lay his flower down and walked on. Joey, Kayla and Lindsay went up together. Kayla had dragged Inuyasha up there with her because she didn't want to be alone and cried against him the whole time. Joey stood there, tears streaming down his face. Lindsay took a deep breath.

"We love you Sirius. You were always there for us." No one could hear her except Her siblings and a few other people. They laid their flowers down and went back to the crowd. Lindsay collapsed against Bakura. Just those few words had drained everything out of her. She saw Kayla stare at Duke but not let Inuyasha see; she wouldn't take her head off his chest.

"You look kind of cute with your eyeliner running like that." Inuyasha said jokingly. Lindsay gave a small weak small.

"Thanks, I think." She started to cry even harder but ran to stop herself. She stopped and turned towards the casket. She took her shoes off and threw them one at a time at the casket as hard as she could.

"I hate you!" She yelled, "You were never suppose to die and leave us alone!" She ran to her dorm room.

"I'll go." Joey said.

"I'll go too." Miroku didn't want to leave Lindsay by herself.

"No, I'll take care of it. You wouldn't understand, you never knew Sirius."

When Joey got into the bedroom, Lindsay was on her stomach on her bed. Kayla came in after him and started looking at a photo album. Joey first looked over Kayla's shoulder at the photo. The three of them were waving back at them with Sirius laughing. He kissed the top of her head and went over to Lindsay.

"I hate him, Joey," She said into her pillow, "I hate him, he was never suppose to die. He was suppose to stay with us. It's not fair."

"You don't hate him-"

"Yes, I do."

"You love him, he's our uncle, you'll always love him."

"She loves Miroku." Kayla said.

"Well she loves Inuyasha." Joey laughed, kissed Lindsay's head, and left the room. Bakura, Tristan, and Yami came in.

"We came in to tell you goodnight." Bakura said.

"Night." Kayla said without looking up.

"How are you two?"

"Fine."

"I'm glad."

"We really need to get to sleep." Kayla said, "We'll talk to you in the morning."

"All right. Goodnight, girls." The guys kissed the girls on their heads and left.

"Hey Duke." Lindsay said with out looking to the door.

"You really need to stop doing that. No one can ever sneak up on you." Duke looked at Kayla, "I was talking to Inuyasha, he's seems like a good guy for you."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"He's happy for you, Kayla," Lindsay said, "Be grateful." Duke silently kissed them and left the room.

"Why can't you be nice to Duke?" Lindsay asked.

"Why should I?"

"He's always nice to you?"

"So?"

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Lindsay turned out her light and fell asleep while Kayla looked at more pictures.

The next morning, Lindsay and Kayla got dressed and went down to breakfast with out a word to each other. Kayla sat between Miroku and Inuyasha and Lindsay sat between Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George.

"What did I do?" Miroku asked Kayla.

"Nothing, she hasn't even realized that she's in the Great Hall."

"It's a bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione asked when Hedwig flew in carrying a package in her mouth. She dropped it in front of Kayla and flew away.

"What is it?" Harry asked. Kayla opened the package to see the word Dakota written on the hilt of the silver sword.

"Come on," She said to Lindsay, "Go get Charm."

By the time their friends got out to the lawn, Charm and Dakota were clashing loudly against each other; Kayla and Lindsay had gotten into a fight.

"I'm tired of you two fighting!" He yelled. His eyes glowed and he slapped both girls, his nails breaking their skin making long bloody cuts down their cheeks. They both fell and looked up at Inuyasha. He was full demon and they couldn't figure out what had made him turn.


End file.
